Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I -- Archive II -- Archive III -- Archive IV -- Archive V -- Archive VI -- Archive VII -- Archive VIII Frostfang climbed up to a sturdy branch quickly to stop seeing Mousedash, then leapt to another tree. Cloudscar looked to the she cat, then stepped out when Frostfang wasn't looking. She could be some use to me he thought.Meerkatpaw (talk) 04:51, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Unaware that Cloudscar was watching her she blinked back tears. I'll never have a normal life. She would soon be reincarnated in Cherrykit, a wind chaser kit born to Windpaw and Lavenderheart. (Would Frostfang be reincarnated as Cherrykit's future mate?) Mousedash watched Frostfang. Finally noticing Cloudscar watching her. "What?" She snarled. 05:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry, I'm not interested in reincarnating Frostfang or for him to have a mate.) Cloudscar bristled. "You seem like you're close to Frostfang" he said. "I want you to talk to him, tell him how much you love him. Then bring him to me so I can snap his neck" he growled, feelling his claws slide out.Meerkatpaw (talk) 06:45, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash blinked. What the heck. He was ignoring her anyway. Mousedash disappeared. She lept next to Frostfang. "Hey." She purred. 14:46, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit woke with a start, scanning her new surroundings with wide, blue eyes. The ginger molly got to her paws shakily, her paws feeling slightly numb. "Squirrelfang?" she squeaked. She continued to look around aimlessly, noticing a tall silhouette in the near distance. "Hello?" she meowed, approaching the shape. 15:22, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang looked over. Oh... a small kit had wandered in. She didn't want to scare them with her bleeding eyes and neck, so she stayed in the shadows. "Hello, small child," she purred, her deep voice like velvet. "What are you doing here?" ♥ I believe in magic, love at first sight, and fairytales. ♥ 15:26, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit allowed herself to relax at the benevolent voice, but a part of her was still apprehensive. "Uh, I-I don't know.." she meowed, flattening her tiny ears. "What is this place? It doesn't look, or even smell like SplashClan. Did I sleepwalk here?" 15:33, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang didn't even hesitate to answer. "This is StarClan, my darling- but don't worry. You're quite alright, back in your clan. Sometimes, if we find a cat to be good enough, we invite them into StarClan to train with us and become the best they can be." ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 15:41, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "Really?" Maplekit's eyes widened with excitement. "You mean, I'm special? Do I have a destiny or something? Am I gonna be the leader of SplashClan? Oh! Oh! Or even the whole forest? Tell me, tell me!" The young kitten bounced excitedly, gushing with enthrallment, not even questioning whether what she was being told was true or not. 15:47, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang smiled, showing her sharp teeth. "Yes, of course! I only train the most special cats. You could own your clan... Your forest... Imagine- with my help, one day, you could even control all of StarClan! Imagine having all your clanmates underpaw, doing whatever you wanted. That's what I'm here to help you achieve..." ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 15:50, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think that's how leading a Clan is supposed to work, but you're a StarClan cat, so you must know more than our leader does, right?" Maplekit meowed. "Can we start training right now? I want to be the best I can be as soon as possible!" 16:09, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang smiled once more. "Sure. But here in StarClan, we train with our claws. You can't improve by fighting like a kittypet, right?" ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 16:11, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit sighed, flexing her tiny claws. "Yeah.. but my claws aren't very sharp, or long." she meowed. 16:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "That's alright, darling, I'll help you. First, get in a basic crouch." Ravenfang purred. ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 16:35, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit looked around in fear. "Squirrelfang?" Then he noticed his sister Maplekit. "M-Maplekit?" He squeaked. His tail fluffed. He looked at the cat in the shadows. "Where am I?" 17:27, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit attempted the crouch, before pricking her ears at the mention of her mother's name, followed by her own name. She glanced in surprise, seeing her brother. "Wolfkit?" she squeaked. "What are you here for?" She turned to Ravenfang. "Is my brother special too?" 17:35, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit sniffed watching Ravenfang. "I'm special?" Wolfkit's eyes brightened. "Will I be leader, deputy? Oh! Will I be medicine-cat?" 17:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Cloudscar watched the cats as they talked. Frostfang had finally begun to talk to Mousedash again, which made Cloudscar smile menacingly.--- Shadeleap looked into StarClan, bristling when he saw his father. My brother must be dead he thought, then turned back into the darkness.Meerkatpaw (talk) 23:36, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash looked back at Cloudscar. She'd trick him instead she'd make Cloudscar kill her. "Frostfang, you need to stay away from Cloudscar!" She whispered where only Frostfang could hear her. 23:44, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang widened his eyes. "No, he can't still be in this forest! I killed him moons ago! H... How?" he asked. The tough tom was shocked.--- Cloudscar continued to watch Mousedash and Frostfang. She better bring him to me he thought.Meerkatpaw (talk) 23:49, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash shushed him. "He wants me to bring you to him but I can't i just can't!" Mousedash whispered. "I'll tell him that...I refuse!" 23:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang shot a harsh glare at Wolfkit. "We have no room for weak medicine cats or herbs here," she hissed. She stepped out into the 'light' for the first time, so the cats could see her bleeding eyes, neck, and stomach. "Wounds show a warrior's pride! They show how strong you are- medicine cats are weak and useless in StarClan." ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 23:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit nodded. "I want to be leader someday!" 23:56, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang was shocked by Mousedash's honour. "Why are you in the dark forest? Maybe you do belong in StarClan" he said. Maybe I do too he thought. I'm not that heartless beast that I want to be. I'm just a useless softyMeerkatpaw (talk) 00:05, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash shrugged. "I'll be back." Mousedash padded up to Cloudscar claws sliding out. "I won't bring him to you!" 00:10, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Cloudscar hissed, his claws now fully unsheathed. "You sly, helpful pest!" he growled, leaping at the she cat. Frostfang leapt through the trees, not seeing the conflict.Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang purred, pleased they weren't scared of her wounds. "Well... It seems both you and Maplekit want to be the leader. How ever are we going to choose who gets it?" ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 00:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Doetail watched the cats train from the shadows. "Pah." she said. "Kits. Useless fighters. Why bother training them, when they'll just get killed." Doetail shifted in her position. "We should have waited until they were apprentices." Doetail paused. "Then again, they're much more impressionable as kits." 00:19 Sun May 3 Wolfkit smirked. One of us become leader and the other deputy!"-- Mousedash threw him off her swiping at his underbelly snarling. "You won't find him!" She glanced up to catch Frostfang' s eye only to feel a claw connect with her cheek throwing her against a tree. 00:29, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yes I will" Cloudscar growled. He felt like clawing her until she faded, but he knew Frostfang would get away. He climbed the tree quickly, then leapt through them. Frostfang leapt down, Cloudscar not noticing.Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:31, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash pounced Cloudscar after she caught up with him. "Die! You shouldn't be here!" She clawed and would until he faded. 00:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Hey, I've changed my mind about Frostfang. He can get reincarnated if you like.) Frostfang watched Cloudscar fall and fade, then looked to Mousedash. "Let's get out of this dump. I've hated this place since I've came here" he said in a hushed voice.Meerkatpaw (talk) 01:32, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Who's going to settle for deputy?" Ravenfang asked with a snarl. "Leader- no, dictator- is the only position worth having in that miserable forest. Wolfkit, will YOU take the measly deputy position? Will YOU come in 2nd place? How about you, Maplekit? Will YOU be the weak link?" ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 01:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash followed him. "Maybe we could be reincarnated into my birth clan?" She said. "I'm chosing Cherrykit hope to see you there." Mousedash said. Maybe he'd reincarnate as one of...who knows. (If you like he can suddenly take over Zeus?) Wolfkit snarled. "I'll be leader!" 02:05, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang snarled back, getting closer to Wolfkit. "Maplekit wants to be the leader. Are you going to FIGHT her for it?" ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 02:07, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Fight his sister? "Well I would if that's what I had to do." He said looking at Maplekit. 02:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Do it," Ravenfang whispered, thirsty to see bloodshed. ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 02:45, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit sighed and launched himself at Maplekit. He batted at her with his paws using his weight and bigger size to pin her. 04:09, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay